La confiance est une histoire de mérite
by Z2vy
Summary: La confiance se mérite et si elle prend du temps à se construire, elle peut se briser au moindre souffle de vent. Lisbon et Jane vont l'apprendre bien assez tôt.Enquête en tout genre, humour et romance en perspective.PS :Auteur nulle en résumé :P
1. Chp 1 Une belle journée

Bonjour à tous, je me lance pour ma première fiction de Mentalist, je m'y essaye donc j'attends vos avis.

Je n'ai pondu que ce chapitre pour l'instant donc j'attends de voir s'il plaît pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer.

Je prévient d'or et déjà que je réponds aux reviews au prochain chapitre s'il y en a.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer: Les personnages et le scénard de Bruno Heller ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les suspects et les autres personnages que j'ajoute eux si :D Quant à la petite histoire c'est à moi aussi x).

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Une belle journée.<span>

En ce temps ensoleillé, tout annonçait que cette journée serait une bonne journée.

Dans un parc de Sacramento, des enfants couraient, certains jouaient en souriant et d'autre encore riaient de bon cœur, heureux de profiter de cette belle journée qui s'annonçait.

C'est le cœur léger que tous les passants marchaient en profitant des rayons de soleil réconfortant qui balayaient leurs peaux.

Cependant, dans ce même parc, à quelques mètres des toboggans, dans un bac à sable des plus ordinaire, un garçonnet pleurait. Personne n'y prêta attention, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il poussa un cri assourdissant qui déchira le calme ambiant, que la paix régnant dans le parc fût rompue.

La mère de l'enfant se précipita bien entendu sur lui et quand elle découvrit la cause des cris de son fils, elle ne put retenir les siens. La femme mit ses mains sur les yeux de l'enfant dans l'espoir vain de lui faire oublier cette vision d'horreur, mais le mal était fait, et ce petit garçon venait, en cette journée que tout annonçait qu'elle serait parfaite, de perdre son innocence et sa pureté.

Sous les yeux d'une mère et de son fils gisait une femme, poignardée à de multiples reprises.

.

**OoOoO**

.**  
><strong>

Dans les bureau du CBI, une jeune femme brune à l'allure stricte écrivait un rapport des plus ennuyant. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le faire, mais elle se contentait de faire ce qui devait être fait, c'était son job, ce pour quoi elle était payée. C'est donc les yeux rivés sur le dossier d'un meurtre résolu récemment que l'agent Térésa Lisbon, fut perturbée par une sonnerie téléphonique. Elle s'empressa de répondre.

- Lisbon. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Nous avons trouvé un corps dans le parc de Quay Street, à Bell. Répondit une voix monotone de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- On arrive dans une heure. Conclut la voix de Lisbon, imperturbable.

Après avoir raccroché, Lisbon rangea rapidement le rapport qu'elle était en train de rédiger avant d'attraper machinalement sa veste et ses clés de voiture.

Elle quitta son bureau et pénétra l'espace de travail de son équipe dont tous les membres se tournèrent vers elle, aussitôt qu'ils l'eurent vue. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au canapé de son consultant qui se trouvait être vide et s'adressa à ses subordonnés.

- On a une nouvelle affaire, Rigsby et Cho avec moi, Van Pelt vous prévenez Jane qu'il nous rejoigne aussi sur place, la scène de crime est le parc de Quay Street dans la ville de Bell. Dicta rapidement la brune d'un ton mécanique.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, elle quitta alors la pièce pour prendre l'ascenseur, suivit de Cho et de Rigsby, tandis que Van Pelt appelait Jane pour le briefer.

.

**OoOoO**

.**  
><strong>

La brunette examinait minutieusement la scène de crime quand un officier de police connaissant l'affaire s'approcha pour lui donner les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies jusque là.

- Officier Anderson, récita t-il en serrant la main de Lisbon avant de poursuivre,C'est Rebecca Framson,elle laisse derrière elle un mari Luc Framson et deux enfant Zoé et Tayler Framson. Ce sont des jumeaux de 8 ans.

- Qui a découvert le corps ? S'enquit-elle.

- Le gamin là bas, il l'a trouvé et ensuite la moitié du parc est venue regarder, vous savez comment c'est dans ces cas là. Je pense pas que ça soit utile de l'interroger maintenant, il est encore sous le choc et il a toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il a découvert le corps. Enchaîna l'officier.

- Merci. Répondit simplement Lisbon.

Elle regarda en direction de l'enfant qui avait découvert le corps avec un regard compatissant qui fut de courte durée puisqu'une main familière vint se poser sur son épaule,la faisant légèrement sursauter et l'obligeant à reprendre sa posture sérieuse et inflexible.

La main appartenait à Patrick Jane, son consultant qui comme à son habitude n'avait rien fait pour éviter de la surprendre.

- Jane... soupira t-elle entre soulagement et exaspération.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir Lisbon ! Ironisa t-il.

- Vous êtes en retard. Lui fit-elle remarquer, sans prêter attention à son sarcasme.

- Oui mais vous n'allez pas me réprimander. Répondit-il avec un sourire qui présageait le pire.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'étonna t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

- Parce que sinon je raconterais à tout le monde que l'insensible agent Lisbon allait presque verser une larme devant la vision d'un petit garçon en pleure. Murmura t-il, fier de lui en affichant un léger sourire en coin.

- Pas du tout ! Contesta t-elle, je n'allais certainement pas pleurer!C'est juste que... il a l'air vraiment mal... souffla t-elle en regardant l'enfant.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit-il en perdant son sourire, à son expression et ses gestes saccadés, je dirais que c'est lui qui a découvert le corps.

- Rigsby vous a prévenu. Assura t-elle excédée autant qu'amusée.

- En effet. Admit-il de nouveau, avec un immense sourire tout en se dirigeant vers le corps.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Jane était accroupi à côté de la victime, ses boucles blondes s'en rapprochant dangereusement. Il avait à présent suscité l'attention de la majorité des personnes présentes, toutes intriguées par cet homme qui « reniflait » le corps.

L'officier Anderson se rapprocha sensiblement de Lisbon pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille en se tenant la ceinture des deux mains dans ce mouvement caractéristique des officiers de police des petites villes.

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Toujours... soupira t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche.

Jane ayant finit d'examiner la victime, il se releva en débarrassant son costume de la poussière qu'il avait récupérée pendant l'inspection du corps.

Il se dirigea vers sa « supérieure » bien qu'il ne la considérait pas comme telle, mais plutôt comme une amie.

Le voyant se relever, elle anticipa.

- Alors ?

- C'était une femme sûre d'elle, elle aimait faire plaisir mais ne se laisser pas marcher sur les pieds, elle aimait beaucoup ces enfants bien qu'elle était angoissée quant au fait qu'elle les voyait moins fréquemment depuis peu.

- Comment est-ce qu'il peut savoir ça ? Demanda l'officier Anderson en se moquant ouvertement du consultant.

- C'est son job, répondit simplement Lisbon.

- Et vous le croyez ? S'étonna Anderson en parlant comme si Jane n'était même pas là.

Lisbon s'apprêta à répondre pour soutenir un minimum l'un des membres de son équipe, mais ce dernier s'en chargea tout seul avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps.

- Son apparence est soignée ce qui prouve qu'elle avait confiance en elle, pourtant elle porte au doigt une bague grossièrement taillée, certainement faite par ses enfants. Elle porte des vêtements dans les tons bleus qui se marient avec ses cheveux bruns, cependant elle porte une écharpe bordeaux qui ne va pas vraiment avec. C'est son mari qui a du lui en faire cadeau, elle la portait pour lui faire plaisir. Quant au fait qu'elle voyait ses enfants moins souvent, cela se voit à ses ongles rongés qui indique qu'elle s'en voulait. Or une femme qui porte des bijoux fabriqués par ces enfants ne s'en voudrait que pour deux raisons, ses enfants, ou un adultère, et dans le cas présent elle ne semblait pas avoir d'amant puisqu'il n'y a pas de trace que son alliance ait été enlevée.

Jane avait expliqué ces conclusions avec une telle aisance et à une telle vitesse que Lisbon elle-même en fut surprise le temps d'un instant. Cet instant passé, un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres du consultant et de sa responsable. Ils ne purent le retenir et cela vexa clairement l'officier Anderson qui s'empressa de répliquer.

- Un amas de conneries ! Il n'y a absolument aucune preuve, vous pourriez tout aussi bien vous trompez ! Ragea t-il.

- Je ne me trompe pas. L'assura Jane.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dîtes ! Le contredit une fois de plus l'officier.

- Alors...Vous êtes un célibataire, ce n'est pas un choix mais vous n'avait pas de succès avec les femmes, elles vous trouvent sûrement trop bourru. Vous vivez dans un studio minable, vous vous intoxiquez au cigare et à la nicotine. Vous vous rendez très souvent chez votre mère qui habite à... disons un kilomètre de chez vous maximum.

L'homme en face de Jane bouillait littéralement et se retenait avec beaucoup de mal de lui sauter dessus, quand à Lisbon elle le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, comme d'habitude, il avait été trop rapide.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier ,ajouta t-il, vous êtes un être égoïste doté d'un narcissisme aigu.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, l'officier Anderson se précipitait sur Jane qui eut le réflexe de partir se réfugier derrière Lisbon qui s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de vraiment la voir venir, cette dernière se reçut une droite admirablement bien placée en plein visage, ce qui déclencha un saignement de nez et la colère noire de la brunette. Bien qu'elle savait que le coup était destiné à Jane, sa fureur prit le dessus et elle plaqua brutalement son « agresseur » à terre pour l'immobiliser.

Jane quant à lui se rua sur Lisbon en se positionnant à coté d'elle, son visage à sa hauteur, de manière à pouvoir regarder son visage qui saignait abondamment.

- Lisbon ça va ? S'enquit-il timidement, sachant qu'il était autant responsable que celui qui avait asséné le coup.

La brunette le fusilla du regard et se releva lentement en relâchant l'officier toujours à terre. Ce dernier pestait contre la terre entière lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier de la brunette, il se contenta de se lever précautionneusement, et de partir sans faire de vagues. Jane qui avait eut la folle idée d'aider Lisbon à se relever s'était fait repousser comme jamais. Frustré il n'avait pu s'empêcher de narguer le policier.

- Bravo ! C'est beau de frapper une femme espèce de lâche ! Railla t-il théâtralement.

L'officier avait fait volte face et s'était jeté sur le consultant mais avait été rudement stoppé par un uppercut de Lisbon qui en avait plus qu'assez. Elle fusilla une dernière fois Jane du regard et s'adressa à ce dernier tandis que l'officier se tenait douloureusement le ventre.

- Nous y allons. Conclut t-elle sèchement.

Jane trottina derrière elle jusqu'au SUV et y grimpa sans faire de vagues.

- Lisbon vous êtes sûre que ça va... s'inquiéta t-il en regardant le visage de sa supérieure toujours maculé de sang.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et démarra le véhicule nerveusement.

Le consultant commençait, pour une fois, à amèrement regretter son attitude compte tenu de l'état de Lisbon. Une boule de culpabilité montait péniblement pour lui nouer la gorge. C'était toujours comme ça avec Lisbon, il passait son temps à la taquiner et de temps à autre, il allait trop loin. Il s'en voulait puis finissait toujours par recommencer. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de tenter une main amicale pour essuyer un peu du liquide rougeâtre qui glissait à présent dans son cou, mais lorsque qu'elle entra en contact avec la peau de cette dernière, Lisbon l'attrapa et la rejeta violemment sans même lui adressait ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

- Mais Lisbon..., tenta t-il en lui désignant le sang qui avait à présent taché le col de son chemisier.

- Non Jane ! Ça suffit maintenant vous restez assis, vous ne bougez plus et vous la fermez ! Dit-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

- Mais vous saignez... réitéra t-il en continuant de désigner son visage.

- Il fallait y penser avant de faire encore l'une de vos conneries ! C'est votre faute à vous qui ne respectez jamais rien ! S'écria t-elle.

- Mais...

Cette fois elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, elle arrêta d'un coup de frein le SUV qui dérapa dangereusement au bord de la route adjacente à un bois et se tourna vers lui, le regard plus noir que jamais.

- Fermez là Jane !

Elle repris la route en voyant qu'il ne répondait rien. Et souffla d'épuisement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, même après avoir commis ce genre d'âneries, il refusait de lâcher l'affaire, buté comme jamais. Lisbon étant elle aussi une véritable tête de mule, les conflits étaient nombreux bien qu'habituellement moins important. Elle ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'elle le laissait paraître, elle s'attendait à ce genre d'incident à chaque enquête, mais elle voulait le faire mariner dans l'espoir de lui apprendre à se tenir tranquille.

Jane regardait autour de lui les pins qui les entouraient, au bord de la route où ils roulaient à présent sans un bruit. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se rendre si facilement, alors il s'accorda une dernière phrase, indiquant qu'il n'abandonnait pas.

- Heureusement qu'on était sur une route isolée... et après c'est moi qui ne respecte pas les lois ,hein... marmonna t-il.

Il regarda discrètement dans la direction de Lisbon, se laissant le plaisir de contempler ses yeux verts si prenant et la réaction de la brunette ne se fit pas attendre.

- JANE ! Hurla t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il s'apprêtait à lui rappeler de regarder la route mais se retint en voyant une étincelle de rage luire dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège comme pour y disparaître en croisant les bras, regardant distraitement le pays et jetant de temps à autre des regards au visage souillé de Lisbon.

Bien qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après midi, le mentaliste se fit la remarque que la journée avait beau avoir très bien commencée, il n'empêchait qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait aussi bien se terminer.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà, je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, vous reste plus qu'un petit clic à faire juste en bas là, c'est rapide et ça fait plaisir, que demander de plus? Surtout que c'est les vacances, alors avec ne serait-ce que 5 reviews par chapitre, je pourrais essayer de m'avancer dans l'histoire pour pouvoir publier plus souvent :).<p>

Si la fic se poursuit, je pense mettre un système d'extrait(si j'arrive à écrire les chapitre en avance x)

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'attends vos reviews ;)


	2. Chp 2 On cherche tous quelque chose

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! Voila la suite :)_

_MadMouse:_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, je pense qu'il est dans le même style que le premier même qi pour l'instant, il n'y a pas d'intrigue à proprement parler._

_Tiva: J'espère ne pa te décevoir dans ce chapitre après tant de compliments ^^ j'essaye de toujours respecter la personnalité des personnages, je trouve ça important. J'essaye d'ajouter des petits détails qui rendent tous ça plus "vrai" . En esperant que ce chapitre te plaise :) J'adore sa façon de toujours se cacher derrière Lisbon xD_

_Manol'a: Moi aussi j'aime bien quand il se conduit comme un gamin ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^_

_Tia: Et bien voila la suite :)_

_Alex'y'a: J'espère que ma façon d'écrire continuera de te plaire dans ce chapitre :)_

_Sweetylove30: Je suis particulièrement contente que cette fic te plaise puisque j'aime beaucoup les tiennes :) Je sais que c'est pas gentil pour le petit garçon mais bon faut bien des victimes...(je suis désolé pour ton cas, mais je pense que tu t'en es bien sortie :) et oui écrire ça prend du temps souvent :)_

_LouiseMentalist: Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et j'essaye toujours de garder les caractères des personnages, c'est plus drôle comme ça :P Contente que ça te plaise :D  
><em>

_Merci encore pour vos reviews :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : On cherche tous quelque chose.<p>

Rigsby tournait en rond depuis une dizaine de minutes, dans l'intention apparente de trouver quelque chose, lorsque son collègue asiatique l'interrompu pour lui lancer un regard des plus neutre, comme à son habitude. Il était de notoriété publique que Kimball Cho n'était pas un homme des plus expressif, mais les membres de son équipe y était habitué, et ne l'auraient changé pour rien au monde. Après tout, c'est ce qui faisait de Cho...Cho.

- Tu cherche quoi ? Demanda l'asiatique en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, de manière à regarder les bois environnant, où son collègue regardait également.

- Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que j'ai pas vu le patron... s'inquiéta quelque peu le brun.

- Où est Jane ? s'enquit aussitôt Cho, d'un ton toujours monotone.

Rigsby regarda autour de lui en cherchant une chevelure blonde flanquée d'un costume trois pièce, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il se retourna vers son collègue en levant un sourcil interrogateur autant que suspicieux.

Ce dernier gardait les bras le long du corps sans bouger d'un pouce, l'observant d'un regard aussi expressif qu'à l'ordinaire, à l'exception qu'il leva très légèrement un sourcil, dans le but de montrer au brun qu'il cherchait pour rien.

- Ils sont partis sans nous le dire ! Le boss nous a même pas donné d'instructions ! S'indigna Rigsby d'un ton bourru en croisant les bras.

- Jane a dû faire une connerie, Lisbon est sûrement rentrée directement au CBI. Conclut Cho, d'un ton calme qui agaça tout de même un tantinet le grand brun.

L'asiatique fit demi tour et Rigsby le suivit, se dirigeant vers leur voiture, mais à l'étonnement du brun, Cho bifurqua au dernier moment pour prêter attention à un homme assis par terre se couvrant le ventre de ses deux bras. Quelques policiers l'entouraient, et c'est Rigsby qui s'approcha finalement pour demander des nouvelles.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant de dix ans.

- Vous le CBI fichez-le-camp ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi bande de cinglés ! Rugit l'officier Anderson à l'adresse des deux agents.

Cho et Rigsby reculèrent pour se mettre à l'écart et s'interrogèrent du regard.

-Jane... soufflèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Pas exactement, corrigea une voix derrière eux.

Les deux agents firent instantanément volte-face pour se retrouver face au shérif du coin. L'insigne reluisante et les mains dans la ceinture. Il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, son chapeau le protégeant du soleil. C'était un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, ils le trouvèrent plutôt jeune pour être shérif, mais ne firent aucuns commentaires.

- Vous pouvez nous dirent ce qui se passe, shérif ? S'enquit poliment Rigsby tandis que Cho dévisageait le shérif en attendant une réponse.

Le shérif les observa un court instant, puis concéda à leur requête.

- Votre consultant là, ben y ferait mieux de plus taquiner mes hommes. Puis votre patronne, faut dire ce qui est, elle a un sacré punch ! S'amusa le shérif en repensant à la scène qui avait eut lieu peu de temps auparavant.

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, mais les deux agents lui firent signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils voyaient le topo. Jane avait comme à son habitude provoqué tout le monde et Lisbon était venue à sa rescousse. Bon pour que Lisbon se mette à frapper, l'officier avait vraiment dû mal réagir, mais bon tout ça n'était pas inhabituel et surtout ça expliquait pourquoi leur patronne n'avait pas prit le temps de les prévenir de son départ. C'est donc en secouant la tête avec de légers sourires en coin, même pour Cho, que les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture grise de l'asiatique, pour repartir en direction du CBI.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Dans les bureaux du CBI, tout était plus ou moins calme, bien que perturbé occasionnellement par des coup de téléphone ou des bruit de pas précipités.

Lisbon s'affairait à rédiger quelques rapports, le temps que la famille de la victime rentre de San Francisco, où ils étaient partis en week-end. L'idée qu'elle allait devoir annoncer à deux enfants qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais leur mère ne la réjouissait pas particulièrement, mais ça ne la bloquait pas non plus, elle en avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Elle remplissait donc scrupuleusement son rapport qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de boucler précédemment, lorsqu'elle avait été appelée pour la nouvelle enquête.

De son côté, Van Pelt consultait le dossier de la victime ainsi que ceux de sa famille comme le lui avait ordonné Lisbon. Elle aimait aller sur le terrain, elle voulait faire ses preuves, mais malheureusement, son équipe ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Elle se jura que dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle s'imposerait de manière à aller sur le terrain.

Jane quant à lui, il feignait le sommeil dans son canapé. Il aimait écouter les autres parler pendant qu'ils croyaient qu'il dormait. C'était parfois très instructif, mais certaine fois, il feignait de dormir simplement pour être libre de penser et de réfléchir à sa guise, sans être dérangé. C'était en effet le cas cette fois-ci.

Il avait beau s'en vouloir un peu, il trouvait la réaction de Lisbon un peu exagérée. Bien sûr elle ne l'aurait pas été pour la plupart des gens, mais Lisbon avait habituellement un seuil de résistance à la colère supérieur. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas été trop loin , même s'il était conscient qu'il était responsable, il savait que Lisbon lui pardonnerait, comme toujours, parce qu'il « attraper des méchants », et que pour la brunette, c'était la seule chose qui comptait, aider les autres, rendre justice.

Jane ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans l'espace de travail, les pas de Lisbon. Il avait appris à les reconnaître à la longue, une démarche assurée et calme, sauf bien sûr les fois où la brunette était de mauvais poil, comme c'était le cas cette fois-ci. Elle essayait visiblement de masquer son agacement mais le mentaliste sentait bien la petite touche de colère qu'incluait sa démarche.

Il se tourna vers elle, et elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, et lorsqu'il vit l'hématome grandissant sous son œil droit, il ne put réprimer une grimace suivit d'un « Ouille... » qui déclencha un long soupir de la brunette qui lui accorda alors un bref coup œil.

En croisant le regard de sa supérieure, le mentaliste ne put retenir un sourire ce qui exaspéra cette dernière qui se détourna de lui pour s'adresser à son équipe.

- Rigsby et Cho, vous allez aller faire un tour du côté de son entreprise, elle était l'assistante de Luc Framson, son mari. L'officier Anderson a oublié de nous préciser qu'on avait à faire au PDG de NewWorld une multinationale et il a des relations du côté du procureur, donc allez-y avec tact et délicatesse, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Bertram sur le dos c'est compris ? Ah, et il est aussi patron d'une discothèque, le Symphonia, donc vraiment pas d'imprudence.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent automatiquement et le plus bourru des deux lança un regard compatissant en direction de l'œil meurtri de sa supérieure qui n'était décidément pas d'humeur à être titillée.

Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à un Rigsby intimidé et haussa les sourcils.

- Un problème ? S'enquit-elle faussement.

- Non patron. Se contenta de répondre le brun en s'activant à quitter la salle avec son collègue.

Lisbon se tourna ensuite vers la rousse du groupe pour lui donner ses instructions.

Grace n'était d'ailleurs pas très à l'aise au vu de la réaction de sa patronne mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

- Van Pelt, vous allez fouiller les archives de l'entreprise, cherchez tous ce qui peut être susceptible d'être utile, que ce soit un problème financier ou des plaintes diverses, je veux tous savoir.

- Bien patron. Acquiesça-t-elle en se mettant à tapoter sur son clavier à la vitesse de la lumière.

Lisbon se dirigea vers l'ascenseur quand son consultant l'interpella.

- Eh Lisbon ! Et vous vous allez où ?

- Faire mon boulot Jane, vous devriez essayer un jour c'est sympa aussi ! Répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Bon ben c'est parti ! S'exclama t-il tandis qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur en entraînant Lisbon au passage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Jane ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Je vous accompagne, je suis consultant donc vous aller pouvoir me consulter.

Il afficha un sourire, fier de lui et il ne prit pas en compte sa supérieure qui ne cessait de râler.

- C'est lui qui devrait aller consulter... ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter à voix basse.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Jane.

- Laissez tomber je me parlais à moi-même... souffla t-elle.

Jane avait parfaitement entendu et s'apprêtait à prendre un air faussement indigné mais il se ravisa, il pouvait bien lui laisser un peu de répit, au moins pour cette fois.

Ils ne dirent plus un mots jusqu'au parking, mais le silence n'était pas gênant.

Jane songeait au fait que Lisbon paressait moins en colère, nul doute qu'elle finirait par se calmer.

Lorsqu'il montèrent dans le SUV cependant, Jane sortit de ses pensés pour revenir à la réalité.

- Où allons-nous au fait ? L'interrogea t-il en se rendant compte qu'il l'ignorait toujours.

- En discothèque Jane ! Répondit t-elle en souriant machiavéliquement.

Jane la regarda un moment, il avait bien entendu plus tôt lorsque Lisbon avait dit que le mari de leur victime tenait aussi une boite de nuit, ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était le sourire railleur de la brunette.

Le mentaliste sentait venir la douce mélodie de la vengeance, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il avala difficilement sa salive ce qui accentua le sourire de Lisbon.

Lui revint alors en mémoire ces pensées « elle finirait par se calmer », peut être pas tout de suite finalement...

.

**OoOoO**

.

- Non, Lisbon il en est hors de question. Je n'irais pas questionner ces gros loubards.

- Jane ce n'était pas une proposition, je suis votre patron je vous le rappelle .

Jane et Lisbon se faisaient face devant le véhicule de la brune, il se regardaient dans les yeux et Lisbon affichait un grand sourire contrairement à Jane qui était assez crispé.

- Allez Lisbon vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous écouter ?

- Jane, souvenez-vous qu'après qu'on nous ait retiré l'affaire John le rouge, vous avez promis de suivre les ordres...

- Je me suis pas mal débrouiller ! Fanfaronna t-il en regagnant soudain le sourire.

- Vous voulez rire ! Il n'y a jamais eu autant de plaintes ! Jane maintenant ça suffit, vous faîtes ce que je vous dit. Dit t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Non.

Lisbon ne voulait pas en venir là mais il ne lui en laissait guère le choix, alors en prenant sur elle toute la difficulté que cela représentait pour elle, elle se lança.

- Jane vous devez toujours vous faire pardonner, c'est de votre faute si je ne peux pas y aller, si je n'avais pas ce magnifique cocard, j'y serais aller moi-même soyez-en certain, mais un représentant des forces de l'ordre se prenant un uppercut c'est rarement bien vu. Allez-y.

Cette fois Jane ne répondit pas. Elle l'avait fait, elle savait pourtant que Jane culpabilisait pour beaucoup de chose, elle s'en voulait de lui imposer des reproches mais s'il le fallait alors elle le ferait. Après tout il fallait bien qu'il répare ces fautes de temps en temps.

- Très bien j'y vais. Céda t-il finalement.

Il s'attendait à voir un sourire satisfait naître sur les lèvres de la brunette mais il n'en fut rien. Voyant qu'il l'observait en attendant une réaction, elle sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire de victoire loin de là, c'était un sourire désolé.

Jane ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir se soucier d'une de ses bêtises, encore, alors même si ce serait peut être la seule fois, il lui sourit en lui lançant. :

- Mais je vous préviens, la prochaine fois qu'on va chez Marie, c'est vous qui payez les beignets !

Lisbon ne put réprimer un sourire, cette fois un vrai.

- Et ne les provoquez pas, dîtes leur que vous êtes du CBI et ça devrait aller Jane ! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Lisbon, je saurais me tenir ! Et puis vous n'êtes pas loin! ajouta le blond avec un sourire provocateur.

Elle était très stressée quand au fait de laisser Patrick Jane interroger une bande motards qui traînait souvent dans le coin. Ils avaient peut être vu quelque chose de louche, ce sont souvent les plus déconseillés qui en savent le plus... Seulement elle se voyait mal aller interroger des loubards avec un œil au beurre noir, et ce n'était pas non plus très prudent de montrer un signe de faiblesse devant ces gens là.

C'est donc en soufflant péniblement qu'elle remonta dans son véhicule où elle croisa les bras en attendant son consultant. Elle pria intérieurement. Mais Jane allait-il vraiment pouvoir se retenir d'être insupportable? Rien de moins sûr... Mais elle espérait qu'il saurait se tenir, après tout, il cherchait à se faire pardonner non ?

- On cherche tous quelque chose, songea soudain la brunette, perdue dans ses pensées...

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, je préfère prendre mon temps pour écrire quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent et structuré comme me l'a conseillé Sweetylove30 :)<em>

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ça motive et ça inspire!(L'idée lié au cocard est venue lorsque Sweetylove30 m'a rappelé qu'elle allait avoir une jolie marque xD)_

_Encore merci et désolé si les délais de publications sont longs :)  
><em>


	3. Chp 3 Ne jamais se fier aux apparences

Voila le chapitre 3 à savoir qu'il est beaucoup plus long que les deux autres, j'ai pris mon temps mais j'espère que ça en aura valut la peine ^^"

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand viendra la suite, mais je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews et en particulier **LouiseMentalist** et **Tia** pour le chapitre deux, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.<p>

_« On ne vit que d'illusions. Les apparences sont infiniment plus savoureuse que la réalité. »_

Henri Jeanson.

Lisbon attendait toujours péniblement dans la voiture, angoissée par ce qui pourrait arriver si le mentaliste faisait le malin avec ces grosses brutes. Elle tapotait nerveusement sur le compartiment où était soigneusement rangé son arme, elle regardait en direction de la ruelle où Jane venait de s'aventurer quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se tenait toujours prête à sortir son arme, d'autant plus lorsque Jane était dans les parages, avec lui on était jamais trop prudente, elle se tenait donc sur ses gardes quand une silhouette familière sortit de l'ombre en s'orientant dans sa direction.

Jane avançait tranquillement vers la voiture de Lisbon, il n'avait pas l'air poursuivit, mais le grand sourire qu'il affichait n'inspirait rien de bon à l'agent senior, elle le regarda s'avancer lentement avec nonchalance, et elle se sentit soulagée. Soulagement qui ne dura qu'un bref instant puisque la seconde d'après, un hurlement de rage envahit l'espace qui les entourait, le cri venait très probablement de la sombre ruelle et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le « Enfoiré ! » avait été tonitruant. Les craintes de la jeune femme se confirmèrent lorsque le visage de Jane se tordit en une grimace plus moqueuse qu'autre chose. Il se précipita jusqu'au véhicule.

- Démarrer Lisbon ! Vite, faut pas rester ici ! Déclara Jane avec son habituel sourire.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? S'alarma t-elle, tout les sens aux aguets.

- Rien de grave, assura t-il en regardant les hommes se rapprocher rapidement, par contre on devrait vraiment y aller Lisbon...

- Pas avant de savoir ce que vous avez fait ! S'emporta t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude.

Mais avant d'obtenir une réponse, Jane se jeta sur le volant et mit le contact, démarrant en appuyant sur le pied de sa supérieure, déclenchant ainsi une exclamation de douleur qu'elle étouffa aussitôt.

- Désolé Lisbon mais je vous le direz en chemin, il faut vraiment qu'on parte d'ici.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, la bande s'éloignait peu à peu de leur champ de vision, alors que Jane était toujours collé à Lisbon, tenant le volant. Lisbon qui avait la tête contre l'épaule de son consultant rougit et le poussa brusquement, gênée par la proximité.

Elle se repositionna de façon à regarder droit devant elle, comme pour masquer son embarra mais ses joues rosies la contredisaient et le mentaliste ne put réprimer un sourire.

Il se repositionna lui aussi sur son siège et décida qu'il était temps de pratiquer son passe temps favori : taquiner Térésa Lisbon.

- Vous avez chaud Lisbon ? S'enquit-il d'un ton imprégné de malice.

- Pas du tout. Répondit immédiatement son interlocutrice en sentant ses joues s'embraser davantage.

Jane sourit, il adorait voir Lisbon rougir. Il passait son temps à l'agacer et ça l'amusait, mais son plus grand plaisir était bel et bien celui de la faire rougir. Faire rougir Lisbon n'était pas une tâche très compliquée, loin de là, mais il se plaisait à penser que peu de gens s'y essayait, s'arrêtant à son masque de froideur, à son allure garçonne et ses airs autoritaires, sans chercher à creuser sous la surface. Lorsqu'il voyait le rouge atteindre ses pommettes, un sourire victorieux s'affichait irrémédiablement sur son visage, il n'avait jamais réussi, et n'arriverait sûrement jamais à le retenir. Cette teinte rouge caractérisant l'embarra allait décidément trop bien à sa supérieure dont les yeux se mariaient à merveille avec cette peau embrasée. Oui voir rougir Térésa Lisbon était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait décidément pas.

Il laissa son regard glisser le long de son visage, et lorsqu'il arriva à son œil droit, la tristesse envahit son visage. Il se tut car il ne pouvait plus rien ajouter. Il ne savait plus quoi ajouter, il avait beau fanfaronner à longueur de journée, il finissait toujours par attirer des ennuis à la brunette. Et le pire était qu'il recommençait, s'en voulant toujours un peu, mais trop fier pour le reconnaître, comme la fois où elle s'était foulée la cheville par sa faute, avec ces fichus chercheurs d'or rongés par l'avidité.

- Au fait Jane, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous avez fabriqué pour vous retrouver avec cette armée aux trousses, tenta Lisbon qui avait remarqué l'expression de son consultant qui fixait toujours son œil meurtri, elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère tout en reprenant teinte humaine et en conduisant.

- Vous ne voulez pas essayer de deviner ? Demanda Jane en grand joueur, abandonnant son air triste pour ne pas culpabiliser son amie. Cependant un voile de tristesse repassa à nouveau devant ses yeux, oui elle culpabilisait alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de quoi. Il faisait les bêtises, elle les subissait, et en plus elle s'en voulait de le faire culpabiliser. Et ça le faisait lui même culpabiliser d'avantage... Leur relation était bien compliquée, mais il ne pouvait que penser qu'il ne la méritait pas, elle qui se soucier toujours des autres, elle qui était honnête et franche, elle qui valoriser la justice comme un idéal à suivre. Elle, la seule femme qu'il connaissait aussi... il ne voyait qu'un mot pour la qualifier. Lisbon.

- Je n'aime pas les devinettes vous le savez Jane, s'empressa t-elle de répondre en le voyant retomber dans la mélancolie.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pratique quand on est enquêteur... la railla t-il en s'apercevant qu'une fois de plus, elle avait réussi à écarter l'amertume de ses pensées.

- Je rectifie, je n'aime pas VOS devinettes, continua t-elle, à présent prise dans leur éternelle querelle enfantine.

- Oh allez un petit effort Lisbon, ça développera votre imagination, dieu seul sait si vous en avez besoin, la taquina t-il.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit mon imagination Jane ? Insinua Lisbon, un léger sourire sur le bord des lèvres.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, je suis extralucide ne l'oublions pas, ajouta t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il vit l'esquisse de sourire de sa supérieure qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublier, mais mon imagination va très bien Jane, lui assura t-elle en toute simplicité.

- Vérifions cela, un fantasme particulier?s'enquit-il en sentant venir le moment de la victoire.

Et il ne se fit pas attendre d'avantage, déjà le rouge envahissait les joues de sa supérieure pour son plus grand plaisir, la forçant a légèrement baisser la tête pour se cacher derrière quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Bon Jane, dîtes moi ce que vous avez fait maintenant, demanda t-elle en reprenant son sérieux et en faisant disparaître son sourire de manière à changer de sujet pour un moins embarrassant.

Le mentaliste se concentra sur le paysage en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à sa collègue.

- J'ai emprunté le porte feuille de l'un d'eux.

- Vous avez quoi ! S'écria t-elle en tournant son regard vers son consultant.

- Quoi, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à durée indéterminé...

- Bon sang Jane vous aviez dit que vous vous tiendriez tranquille !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait d'horrible je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans cet état Lisbon, vous devriez peut être refaire un séminaire pour le contrôle de soi... s'amusa t-il.

- Jane ! Vous n'aviez pas à voler quoi que ce soit, ce sont peut être des témoins ou...

- Oh non pas de problèmes, j'ai d'abord vérifier qu'aucun d'eux ne trempait dans notre affaire, ils sont tous innocents ! Du moins pour cette affaire, ce sont des petites frappes rien de plus... Dit en souriant.

- Jane vous êtes irrécupérable... Et j'imagine que vous l'avez fait pour le plaisir de me causer des problèmes comme d'habitude ?

- Oh là vous me blesser Lisbon, dit avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable, ça ne vous attirera aucun problèmes, de plus, j'ai appris que la boite était le lieu d'un commerce de drogue assez important, parole de scout, ajouta t-il en levant sa main droite à hauteur de son visage, tout en riant légèrement.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se diriger vers le CBI, cet homme était irrécupérable, c'était certain.

- Vous savez Lisbon, ils m'ont traité de charlatant ! S'indigna le consultant comme si cette simple remarque pouvait justifier son comportement enfantin.

- Oh je vous jure... se contenta t-elle d'ajouter en soufflant.

Inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le sourire du mentaliste s'étirait déjà à mesure que la jeune femme secouait la tête en signe d'exaspération. Irrécupérable, oui il était irrécupérable...

.

**OoOoO**

.

Il observait la jeune femme depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, mais cela lui semblait durer depuis à peine un quart d'heure. Il aimait agacer Lisbon, la faire rougir, et l'observer pour trouver de petites failles qui lui permettraient d'exercer ses passe-temps était tout aussi intéressant de son point de vue.

Ils étaient tous deux rentrés au CBI sans se dire un mot, mais il ne le ressentait pas comme un froid. Ils y avaient passé la nuit, Lisbon travaillait méticuleusement sur le dossier Framson, et lui, se contentait comme à son habitude d'être étendu sur son canapé, laissant son esprit vagabonder en contemplant la brunette. Son regard se fixa sur le vert de ses yeux qui ne cessait de faire des aller retour d'un bord à l'autre de la feuille du dossier qu'elle lisait attentivement.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait remarqué et qu'elle lui lançait à présent un regard interrogateur, il lui envoya un léger sourire, presque gêné et se détourna de ses envoûtantes émeraudes pour se focaliser sur Elvis qui n'avait pas bougé du plafond.

Certes il aimait la regarder, mais il préférait que ça ne s'ébruite pas, elle pourrait se faire des idées, et ses collègues aussi. D'autant que pour lui, Lisbon n'était qu'une amie, une amie honnête, autoritaire, sarcastique, amusante, fascinante, prenante et indéniablement attachante. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins une amie, une amie avec de merveilleux yeux verts -ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer- mais une amie, seulement une amie...

- Jane vous vous réveillez !

La voix de la brunette avait empli l'open-space qui, heureusement pour eux, était plutôt désert. Le blond se retourna brusquement vers elle, se demandant ce qui lui valait une tellement impatience.

- Eh ben Lisbon, je vous ai connu plus douce ! Que me vaut cette soudaine impatience ? Ironisa t-il en la lorgnant d'un œil interrogateur.

- Jane vous vous foutez de moi ? Demanda t-elle étonnée et contrariée.

Cette fois le blond se fit plus attentif, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il fixa ses prunelles azur dans le vert de la brunette et l'interrogea du regard. Voyant qu'elle même ne comprenait pas à quoi il jouait, il développa ses pensées en paroles.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me réprimandez ? Je n'ai encore rien fait mal à ce que je sache...

- Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je tape dans ce fichu fauteuil pour vous sortir de votre transe Jane, alors oui, je commence à perdre patience ! S'agaça t-elle.

- Oh... souffla le mentaliste, je devais vraiment être préoccupé ! S'exclama t-il en souriant, provocateur.

- Bien sûr, souffla à son tour la brunette en levant les yeux au plafond, à quoi pensiez-vous de si captivant ? S'enquit-elle, soudain assaillit par une vague de curiosité.

- Vous ne me croiriez pas. Éluda t-il, songeur.

La brunette se contenta de sa réponse, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Patrick Jane, mais insister lourdement serait déplacé. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau du blond où elle saisit sa veste, avant de la lui lançait. Il la réceptionna plus ou moins habilement, et interrogea la brune.

- Où allons nous ? S'enquit-il en enfilant sa veste.

- La famille vient de rentrer, on va leur rendre une petite visite... décréta t-elle, la mine sombre.

Le mentaliste ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en entraînant Lisbon avec lui, une main dans son dos suffisant à la guider.

Les étages défilèrent un à un, et les deux collègues ne parlèrent pas.

Jane savait pertinemment que sa supérieure ne parlait que peu dans ces appareils, elle ne les aimait pas, clairement. Il savait ce qu'elle en pensait, elle les trouvait inconfortables, le silence ambiant qu'ils entraînaient était souvent désagréable et plus que tout, cette musique interminable était totalement insupportable. Il savait donc que durant les trajets en ascenseur, il était plus prudent d'attendre sagement l'arrivée, surtout quand la brunette était agacée, et là, elle l'était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ça le chiffonnait, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche tandis que la descente des étages continuait, il comprit.

- Au fait Jane, comment ça vous n'avez « encore » rien fait ? Demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés, plus suspicieuse que jamais, Vous avez déjà un plan qui va m'attirer une multitude de problèmes ?

Le mentaliste la regarda, lui adressa un grand sourire et tourna son regard vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Il se précipita vers sa DS.

- Au boulot Lisbon, la famille nous attend, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps sur des détails aussi insignifiants ! Lança t-il en feignant l'indignation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un regard exaspéré, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant...

C'est donc en rouspétant à voix basse qu'elle entra dans son SUV qu'elle démarra, suivit de près par la DS bleutée.

.

**OoOoO**

.

La demeure des Framson était imposante et d'une taille considérable. Le blanc régnait en surface, et lui donnait un air froid. Lisbon observait attentivement les alentours accompagné de son consultant qui se balançait d'avant un arrière, frénétiquement.

Elle frappa à la porte, et à peine le coup eut t-il été entendu qu'un majordome ouvrait la porte en les invitant à entrer d'une main. Son attitude était pourtant loin d'être avenante, il se complaisait dans la courtoisie classique, mais ne laissa pas ne serait-ce qu'une esquisse de sourire égayer son visage.

La brune le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire, le travail et le professionnalisme avant tout, les remarques déplacées n'étaient jamais bénéfiques à l'enquête.

Jane quant à lui...

- Vous pourriez sourire, je vous trouve très grossier monsieur ! S'indigna t-il en lorgnant la réaction du majordome, et en dissimulant son sourire taquin tant bien que mal.

- Cela convient-il mieux à monsieur ? S'enquit le majordome en un sarcasme, en affichant un sourire forcé évident.

- Vous n'êtes... commença le blond avant d'être interrompu aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu par sa supérieure.

- Pardonnez mon collègue monsieur, nous sommes ici pour parler à monsieur Framson.

Sa voix avait été calme et neutre, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais sa main gauche reposait sur le torse du mentaliste, dans sa quête d'éviter les pots cassés, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Elle ne s'en était d'ailleurs pas encore rendu compte, mais ce fut la main de Jane venant se poser sur la sienne pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur qui la fit réagir.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard d'excuse, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Le mentaliste se contenta de lui sourire et de lui rendre sa main, qu'elle venait d'ôter précipitamment en dirigeant son regard vers le sol , laissant par la même occasion ses cheveux masquer ses joues rosies.

La famille de Rebecca Framson était là, devant eux. Lisbon aborda Luc Framson qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone portable, elle savait ce qu'elle allait briser, elle connaissait par cœur l'expression de douleur qui allait naître sur le visage de l'homme qui venait de perdre sa femme. Pourtant, elle le fit, car elle savait aussi qu'elle devait le faire.

- Bonjour monsieur Framson, je suis l'agent Térésa Lisbon du CBI, et voici Patrick Jane, un consultant, récita t-elle poliment en désignant le blond une main ouverte.

Luc Framson se tourna vers Lisbon, il la jaugea du regard avant de lui tendre une main courtoise qu'elle saisit.

- Et que puis-je pour vous agent Lisbon ?

- En fait monsieur, nous venons vous annoncer une mauvais nouvelle...

Elle se tut un instant en voyant le visage de Luc Framson se tendre, il appréhendait la nouvelle, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre, Lisbon se maudit, elle l'avait fait des millier de fois, ce ne serait qu'une fois de plus.

- Votre femme a été victime d'un homicide. Nous l'avons retrouvé hier monsieur, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

L'homme en face d'elle ne bougea pas, il resta comme pétrifié. Il venait de perdre sa femme, alors quoi de plus normale pensa la brune, elle aurait aimé pouvoir soulager cet homme en lui livrant le meurtrier de sa femme, c'est pourquoi, comme sur chaque affaire, elle ferait de son mieux, pour rendre justice à cette famille souillée par une personne qui n'aurait su créer que douleur et peine.

- Agent Lisbon je vous remercie.

- Monsieur Framson nous... la brune ne finit pas sa phrase, le ton du mari avait été beaucoup trop calme à son goût, et déjà, alors qu'elle allait reprendre, il ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

- Agent Lisbon, allait prévenir mes enfants je vous prie.

Sa voix avait été celle d'un homme sûr de lui, confiant et influent, pas celle d'un homme ayant perdu sa raison de vivre, pas celle d'un homme ayant perdu sa femme.

- Mais... tenta la brunette, abasourdie par ce qu'on lui demandait.

Elle ne put rien ajouter, déjà le téléphone de Luc Framson sonnait, aussitôt décroché par une main calme, sans tremblement, de son autre main, il lui indiqua l'étage. Lisbon en restait sans voix, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un si bien gérer un deuil.

Jane qui avait admiré la scène sans rien dire, en bon consultant poli et réservé qu'il n'était pas, s'approcha doucement de Lisbon en déposant une main amicale sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard étonné, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête vers l'escalier menant aux chambres où devait certainement se trouver les enfants Framson.

- Allons-y Lisbon.

- Jane ce n'est pas à nous de...

- Vous préférez que ce soit ce majordome froid et inquiétant qui annonce à deux enfants la mort de leur mère ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en émettant un soupir, elle n'aimait pas annoncer la mort, mais lorsqu'en plus il s'agissait d'enfant, ça n'arrangeait rien.

Ils montèrent chaque marche, Jane sentant Lisbon se tendre un peu plus à chaque marche passée. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? D'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si... différente ? Lisbon avait toujours côtoyé la mort, c'était son travail, qu'est-ce que cette affaire avait de particulier ?

Arrivés à l'étage, ils s'arrêtèrent à la première porte qui était peinte d'un bleu océan et où une inscription était gravée dans le bois ,d'une écriture italique et soignée : Tayler.

Lisbon y frappa quelques coups, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux visages souriants. Jane qui sourit à cette vision ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en coin à sa patronne, ce qu'il vit ne lui plus pas. Lisbon affichait un sourire si forcé que même les enfants durent s'en rendre compte.

D'ailleurs en voyant le sourire crispé de la femme qui se trouvait en face d'eux, une étincelle de peine s'alluma dans les yeux des deux enfants.

- Bonjour les enfants, commença t-elle d'une voix douce, je suis l'agent Térésa Lisbon, je suis du CBI et voici..., continua t-elle en désignant son consultant.

- Monsieur Jane, je suis un consultant. Compléta l'intéressé.

Les deux enfants partagèrent un regard étonné et un voile de tristesse passa devant leur yeux.

- C'est maman ? S'enquirent-ils en un même soupir, craignant la réponse.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils pouvaient tout encaisser tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, cette image fit pâlir Lisbon qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

- Oui... Hum... Elle...

Lisbon ne savait plus quoi faire, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, en voyant ces enfants, ses mots refusaient de sortir. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, mais savoir qu'elle allait briser deux petits cœurs purs et innocents était trop pour elle, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

- Votre mère est morte les enfants, nous sommes désolés.

Lisbon se retourna aussitôt vers son consultant qui venait une fois de plus de lâcher une bombe.

- Mieux vaut le faire vite, comme avec un sparadrap. S'expliqua t-il en s'excusant au près de sa supérieure.

Cette dernière ne sut que dire, ils se tournèrent donc tous deux vers les deux petits.

Zoé et Tayler regardaient leurs pieds, ils étaient encore plus serrés que la seconde d'avant et leurs visages doux et innocents étaient dévastés par le chagrin.

Ce fut Zoé qui osa relever les yeux vers les deux adultes qui venait de briser son petit cœur, révélant ainsi un visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Qui ? Réussit-elle articuler entre deux sanglots refoulés.

- On ne sait pas encore... répondit Lisbon, honteuse d'être à l'origine de la peine de ces enfants.

- Vous allez le retrouver ? S'enquit alors Tayler qui releva à son tour son visage angélique, encadré par les même boucles brunes que sa jumelle.

- On fera de notre mieux. Répondit Lisbon, bien consciente que cette réponse était la pire de toute pour un enfant venant de perdre un parent.

- On le retrouvera, intervint Jane en attrapant Lisbon par le bras pour quitter les lieux. Tout en descendant les escalier, il adressa un dernier regard aux enfants, et ajouta, Séchez vos larmes les enfants, votre mère ne voudrait pas vous voir pleurer.

A ces mots, Lisbon inclina sa tête vers les deux enfants, elle les vit sécher leurs larmes d'une main ferme, les deux jumeaux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et ils se soutinrent, à l'aide d'un simple regard, d'une simple main qu'il déposèrent chacun sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment Jane faisait cela, il avait réchauffé le cœur de deux orphelins, et elle même savait à quel point cela était douloureux, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer quelqu'un comme Jane à la mort de sa mère.

En passant par le salon, Lisbon repassa devant Luc Framson toujours au téléphone et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur une bouteille de scotch sur la table basse, son cœur se serra mais elle se contenta de se laisser traîner dehors par son consultant.

- Souriez Lisbon, nous allons le retrouver, peut importe qui l'a fait. Sourit t-il en embarquant dans sa DS tandis qu'elle même montait dans son SUV.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle démarra et se dirigea vers les bureaux du CBI, à vrai dire elle n'était plus perdue, elle était en colère. Elle lança un regard courroucé à la DS bleutée qui filait son véhicule. Jane avait promis à ces enfants que justice serait faîte, mais que se passerait-il s'il n'y arriverait pas ?

.

**OoOoO**

.

A peine eut-elle posé un pied hors de l'ascenseur que Rigsby l'interceptait.

- Eh patron, on revient tout juste de NewWorld.

- Et qu'est ce que vous avez appris ? Demanda t-elle en entrant l'open-space Rigsby et Jane sur ses talons.

Elle regarda Cho qui était assis à son bureau, et ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

- C'était une bonne employée, elle était appréciée de tous ses collègues. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec les clients, son travail était minutieux et bien bouclé.

- On a aussi appris que depuis son arrivée dans l'entreprise et son mariage avec Luc Framson, les chiffres ont nettement augmentés, on a cherché si des concurrents...

- Mais vous n'avez rien trouvé, je ne pense pas que ça soit le mobile, ça fait un moment qu'elle travaille dans cette entreprise, je ne vois pas pourquoi un concurrent aurait agit maintenant. Mais on ne sait jamais, Van Pelt jetez un œil du côté des actions de l'entreprise, ça pourrait être lié.

- Bien patron, acquiesça la rousse en se tournant vers son ordinateur.

- Et vous de votre côté, vous avez appris quelque chose sur la famille ? S'enquit Cho en parfait professionnel.

Lisbon se renfrogna, elle n'avait même pas pu interroger le mari, il l'avait évincé avec une facilité et un culot déconcertant, quant aux enfants, elle n'avait même pas eut le temps d'essayer, mais elle ne pensait pas en avoir eut la foi de toute façon. Elle s'était laissée aller et elle se gifla mentalement, ça ne se reproduirait plus, elle était une professionnelle et elle ne laisserait rien interférer dans cette affaire.

- Nous n'avons pas pu interroger la famille, nous avons juste annoncé le décès. Il faudra y retourner, j'irai demain, pour l'instant il se fait tard, rentrez chez vous. Dit -elle en passant une main excédée sur son œil droit sans même s'en rendre compte, provocant au passage une grimace du consultant.

- Je vous accompagnerais. Intervint calmement le blond.

Personne n'y prêta attention et Grace repris la conversation.

- Et vous patron ? Osa demander la rousse.

- Je vais rester encore un peu histoire de faire un peu de paperasse, Van Pelt laissez cet machine, vous terminerez demain.

- Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas patron, je suis en train de programmer une recherche automatique, elle sera finie à notre arrivée demain. Expliqua t-elle, heureuse de se sentir utile.

- Vous devriez rentrer aussi patron. Suggéra Rigsby, un peu anxieux quant aux cernes de sa patronne.

- Non ça va aller, je ne suis pas fatiguée, c'est juste le cocard qui donne cette impression... ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers son consultant, d'un regard accusateur.

Les autres quittèrent la pièce en lançant des « A demain » fatigué. Lisbon se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas las quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la stoppant dans son élan.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Jane, j'ai des papiers à remplir, ceux de la plainte de l'officier Anderson aussi d'ailleurs... soupira t-elle de plus en plus fatiguée.

- A propos de ça Lisbon...

Elle le regarda incertaine, il avait l'air assez gêné et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, le blond passait son appui d'une jambe sur l'autre, d'un mouvement nerveux.

- Jane, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

Il laissa s'échapper un rire enfantin qui détendit la gêne ambiante, mais la brunette le regardait toujours avec des yeux perdus, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait et cela la perturbait.

- C'est tout vous ça, toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres, s'amusa le mentaliste, je voulais juste m'excuser pour avoir provoquer ça. Sainte Térésa... Finit-il en déposant tendrement sa main sur l'œil bleui de Lisbon, il caressa légèrement son hématome, obligeant de ce fait la jeune femme à fermer les yeux.

- Jane qu'est ce que vous...

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa joue dans une infinie douceur. Ses joues s'enflammèrent une fois de plus et elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux sous le coup de la surprise mais ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc.

- Vraiment Lisbon, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, je suis désolé.

Sur ces mots, il laissa sa supérieure perdue dans le flot d'émotion et d'incompréhension et prit les escaliers menant au grenier. Il allait probablement encore peu dormir cette nuit, il allait sûrement écrire dans son carnet en quête de réponse, mais une chose était certaine, ce soir lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux, il ne verrait pas un amas de douleur et de larmes, il ne verrait pas sa femme et sa petite fille mutilées, ni cet être abject qui lui avait tout ôté. Il sourit en pensant que finalement, ce monstre n'avait pas gagné, il lui avait pris beaucoup, mais il lui restait encore une chose, et il ne la laisserait pas partir, pour rien au monde il ne s'en séparerait. John le Rouge lui avait tout pris une fois, mais il ne se doutait pas que finalement, une personne avait su l'aider, le ressortir partiellement de cette noirceur et de cette haine. Lisbon était exceptionnelle et s'il avait eût quelqu'un à qui adressait ses remerciement, il l'aurait fait, s'il croyait en dieu comme elle, il l'aurait remercier d'avoir mis sur sa route une femme comme Térésa Lisbon.

Elle pouvait paraître froide de l'extérieur, mais pour rien au monde Patrick Jane n'aurait changé Térésa Lisbon, d'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences?Il ne ne put que songer à cet instant que dans le cas de Térésa Lisbon les apparences étaient infiniment moins belles que la réalité...Elle était à elle seule la plus belle des exceptions.

Oui, ce soir en fermant les yeux, il verrait deux yeux verts, des joues rosies, et surtout il sentirait ce parfum, il sentirait cette douceur, cette chaleur. Ce soir là en fermant les yeux, il se sentirait bien, car il ne penserait qu'à une chose, à ce petit bout de femme qui le faisait revivre.

* * *

><p>Alors? Aimé ? Pas aimé? Verdict?<p>

Reviews \o/


	4. Chp 4 Il n'y a pas de mal à

Bon je sais, ça tarde à venir, mais c'est pas ma faute Bon d'acord un peu quand même mais pour ma décharge, je peux pas écrire avec ma mère qui essaye de deviner ce que je fais, c'est pire que la peur de la page blanche, c'est la peur de la honte xD

Mais comme elle m'a laissé un court répit, j'en ai profité pour vous écrire le chapitre 4 !

Alors un gros merci à toutes les revieweuses(revieweurs? xD)

Et en particulier à Sweetylove30 et Calypsoh qui ont reviewer le chapitre 3 ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.<span>

_" Un jour, tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance. Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion. "_

François Marie Arouet, dit Voltaire"

Dans son appartement calme et serein, Lisbon était allongée dans son canapé, le regard vissé au plafond, ne sachant que faire. Elle sentait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, et elle avait déjà relu les dossiers liés à son affaire suffisamment de fois pour les connaître sur le bout des doigts.

Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de son insomnie, elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle s'était sentie si touchée par le désarroi de ces deux enfants, et elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas davantage pourquoi Jane se comportait si bizarrement ces temps-ci. Elle avait remarqué ces regards incessants qu'il posait sur elle, comme s'il voulait la scanner, l'analyser, il semblait chercher quelque chose, mais elle ne savait quoi. Ce qui la chamboulait encore un peu plus, c'était son attitude ce soir là. Il s'était excusé. Oui, Patrick Jane, son insupportable consultant, son collègue puéril et son ami orgueilleux avait présenté des excuses. Elle croyait presque avoir rêvé, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aurait cru si elle ne sentait pas un fantôme de chaleur encore bien présent sur sa joue. Patrick Jane lui avait donné un baiser, sur la joue certes, mais la douceur qu'il y avait mit ne pouvait prêter à confusion, c'était un baiser.

Lisbon secoua la tête pour écarter toutes ces pensées incompréhensibles qui venaient envahir son espace cérébral, mais la seconde suivante, tout était revenu. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, depuis un moment, elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait en elle. Elle se sentait comme exclue de son propre monde. Elle aurait tant voulu simplement oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un soir, ne penser à rien et s'endormir, s'évader pour trouver enfin le répit dont elle avait cruellement besoin. Voilà la seule chose qu'elle demandait, une trêve, que son esprit s'apaise et la laisse libre de toutes ses chaînes. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle ne les sentait pas si nombreuses, elles étaient même bien infime comparées à celle qu'elle avait déjà eu, mais elle voulait une escale durant laquelle elle pourrait partir loin de tout problèmes, elle ne voulait qu'une pause, sa pause.

Elle y avait bien droit n'est-ce pas ?

C'est en se posant cette question que Térésa ouvrit la porte du placard qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Elle saisit la poignée et l'actionna lentement, comme avec appréhension, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas, elle le savait.

Elle empoigna pourtant le contenu du placard qui l'intéressait et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, déposant la bouteille de tequila sur la table basse, face à elle. Elle l'observa, cherchant une dernière raison de se refuser l'accès à cette bouteille qui lui ferait tout oublier, du bon jusqu'au mauvais.

Elle se surprit à rire tristement, quel bon ? Elle trouva la réponse à sa question muette. Elle pouvait autant qu'elle le voulait, elle n'avait rien à perdre puisque ce soir là, elle ne voyait plus que le mauvais.

Plus rien à perdre mais beaucoup à oublier, telles étaient ses pensées lorsqu'elle s'empara de la bouteille de tequila qu'elle ouvrit avec dextérité. Cette pensée l'amusa, c'était une de ces choses que l'on oubliait pas, c'était triste mais vrai, l'alcool avait toujours était un refuge pour les faibles, mais un refuge tout de même. Elle ne voulait pas être faible, mais si elle devait l'être, autant que ce soit ainsi, seule dans son salon, sans personne pour la plaindre, plutôt qu'en compagnie de ses collègues et amis, qui essayeraient irrémédiablement de s'en mêler. C'était triste mais c'était ainsi, Térésa Lisbon n'avait à ce jour rien trouvé de mieux pour oublier qu'une soirée alcoolisée.

C'était mal elle le savait, mais à quoi bon lutter ? C'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

Chaque seconde où elle se privait de cet élixir qui avait le don de l'apaiser, elle ne faisait que se blessait un peu plus. Chaque fois où elle réfléchissait, elle finissait toujours par se brûler, alors à quoi bon se priver, elle savait qu'elle finirait pas succomber, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et après tout, ça ne faisait de mal à personne non ? Le proverbe dit bien, qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

Tandis que la chaleur enflammait sa trachée à mesure qu'elle buvait le liquide clair et dangereusement apaisant, elle s'arrêta un instant, baissant la tête de sorte que sa frange lui cache les yeux. Elle voulait la cacher, cacher la honte qui s'insinuait en elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se laissait aller à l'abandon de toute raison, de toute force et de toute explication. Mais les questions n'étaient présentes que lorsqu'elle détachait les lèvres du goulot. Alors, comme une dernière supplique pour guérir, faussement certes, l'espace d'une nuit certes, mais guérir tout de même, elle replaça la bouteille à ses lèvres, et elle ferma les yeux.

A chaque gorgée, une seule pensée traversait l'esprit de la brunette, ce soir, peu lui importait d'être faible, peu lui importait que ça soit mal, peu lui importait demain, car en cet instant, elle oubliait, en cet instant, elle était bien.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Lorsque Jane ouvrit les yeux, il fut aveuglé par la clarté du jour qui passait par la fenêtre en pénétrant l'air humide du grenier. Cette lumière, qui n'avait pourtant rien de différent des autres matinées, troubla le mentaliste. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite pourquoi, puis la réponse lui vînt comme une évidence. Il avait dormi.

Jane n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de se faire réveiller, pour cause, il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir. Mais cette nuit en fermant les yeux, le visage rougie et les deux émeraudes de Lisbon l'avait bercé. Bien sûr il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais il n'empêchait qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité. Il préféra ne pas chercher depuis combien de temps, de peur de trouver la réponse, les hommes vivent souvent mieux dans l'ignorance.

Il se leva donc lentement, appréciant l'effet de chaleur que produisait la lumière en balayant son visage, et il enfila sa veste, se rendant présentable au passage. Il faudrait qu'il passe prendre une douche chez lui, mais son allure n'avait rien d'un laisser aller, il songea donc qu'il le ferait un peu plus tard.

Pour le moment, une seule idée lui vînt à l'esprit : descendre à la cuisine, et se préparer un thé, autant par besoin que par habitude. C'est donc dans ce but habituel et matinal qu'il descendit à la cuisine, regardant l'heure sur son téléphone en descendant les escaliers. Ce dernier affichait 7h15, il constata qu'il avait en effet le temps de passer à sa chambre d'hôtel pour prendre une douche et se débarbouiller rapidement.

Arrivé dans l'espace cuisine du CBI, il se prépara un thé de façon mécanique, ses mouvements guidés par l'habitude. Il dégusta son breuvage avec délectation et posa la tasse désormais vide dans l'évier en se promettant de la laver lorsqu'il reviendrait. Il emprunta ensuite l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le parking où sa Ds l'attendait docilement, fidèle à son poste comme toujours.

Il entreprit donc de la démarrer et laissa son esprit vagabonder malgré lui, tandis qu'il dirigeait sa voiture vers sa chambre d'hôtel, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Il repensa à sa nuit, ses rêves avaient été habités par deux yeux verts et un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui, il avait enfin réussi à dormir, et c'était, même si elle n'en était certainement pas consciente, grâce à Lisbon. C'était fou comme une simple bise avant d'aller dormir pouvait l'avoir apaisé. Il se surpris lui même à penser que c'était ridicule, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de penser à cela. Il se réveilla lorsqu'il aperçut un panneau familier lui rappelant qu'il était arrivé chez lui et qu'il devait s'arrêter.

Il monta donc et commença à se préparer, il n'était pas pressé, il avait le temps. D'autant que Lisbon qui elle-même arrivait toujours en avance ne serait pas au CBI avant au moins une petite heure, puisqu'il était à présent 7h30.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Jane commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que le mentaliste était revenu au CBI, et il n'avait absolument rien fait, se contentant de rester dans son canapé, allongé en regardant Elvis.

Ça ne le déranger pas de se détendre dans son canapé, non, loin de là, seulement il avait l'habitude que cela se fasse plus tard dans la journée. Faire une sieste dès 9 heures alors même que, pour une fois, il avait dormi, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. En vérité, il était surtout dérangé par l'absence de Lisbon, elle n'était jamais en retard et lorsqu'elle l'était, il y avait alors deux cas de figure .Le premier, elle s'était faite enlevée ou assassinée pendant la nuit, ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment le médium, et le deuxième ,elle avait passé la nuit avec un homme. Jane se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sûr de préférer la seconde option. Ce matin son cerveau déraillait, peut être que, finalement, dormir ne lui allait pas si bien que ça...

- Dis Jane, tu crois qu'elle a eu un problème ?

La voix de Grace le sortit de ses songes et il se redressa pour s'épousseter un peu avant de fixer la rousse pour lui répondre, balayant du même temps la salle où Cho et Rigsby le regardaient avec intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? Éluda t-il, embarrassé par ses propre pensées.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... marmotta la rousse en se tournant vers ses collègues.

- Moi, intervînt Rigsby, je dirais qu'elle a fait une rencontre hier soir... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... sous entendit le brun, en souriant comme un benêt.

- On voit toujours ce que tu veux dire... fit remarquer l'asiatique en gardant ce visage neutre qui lui était propre.

- Et c'est vraiment déplacé de parler de ça ! Ajouta Grace, en jetant un œil vers Jane qui s'était tendu imperceptiblement au sous-entendu de son ami.

- Bon je vais aller nettoyer ma tasse de ce matin. Expliqua le blond en joignant l'acte aux mots, se levant en prenant la trajectoire de la cuisine.

Il venait de retrousser ses manches pour plonger ses mains dans l'évier quand un bruit l'incita à se retourner.

Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir et ils se dirigeaient dans sa direction, LES pas, SES pas, ceux qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Lisbon ! Vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence, plaisanta t-il, souriant rien qu'à la vue de la jeune femme, un sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le visage de la brune pour constater que ses cernes étaient si profondes qu'elles intensifiaient encore davantage son hématome, et son teint blafard n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

- Salut Jane. Répondit-elle avec une voix cassée en secouant distraitement la main, se jetant littéralement sur le café.

- Wow... Lisbon vous avez fait quoi la nuit dernière ? S'étonna t-il, se rendant compte trop tard de l'ambiguïté de sa question.

- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. Trancha t-elle, lessivée par la veille.

En effet, Lisbon était totalement exténuée, elle avait la gueule de bois la plus insupportable dont elle se souvienne. Certes, la plupart du temps elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais autant dire que ce matin là, elle avait une tête de six pieds de long, et la moitié de sa pharmacie y était passée. Elle avait pourtant mis son réveil, mais disons qu'anesthésiée comme elle l'était par l'alcool, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment entendu.

- Hého ! Lisbon je vous parle là ! S'impatienta le consultant en passant sa main devant le visage de la brune.

Cette dernière fit un bon un arrière lorsqu'elle sortit de sa transe, Jane était trop près et il l'avait réveillée trop brusquement. Elle essaya de rester sur ses jambes, mais, si en temps normal cela aurait été difficile, dans son état actuel, c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Jane bon sang ! Ça va pas non ! Fourragea t-elle en tentant de se relever, tout de suite aidée par le mentaliste qui glissa une main dans son dos pour la soutenir.

- Lisbon vous... il écarquilla des yeux aussi grand que sa théière, Vous avez bu ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton réprobateur autant que surpris.

- Non mais... Non mais de quoi j'me mêle ! S'emporta t-elle.

- Lisbon vous ne devriez pas.. commença t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis majeure et vaccinée Jane ! Je fais ce qui me plaît et ce n'est certainement pas à vous de me juger ! Ragea t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras pour perdre l'équilibre un court instant, avant de se rattraper sur la table.

- Lisbon vous ne tenez même pas debout! S'indigna t-il.

- Je suis juste énervée à cause d'un abruti de consultant !

- Vous savez quoi Lisbon, vous avez raison, envoyez vous en l'air avec qui bon vous semble, venez au bureau en tenant à peine sur vos jambes le lendemain, c'est très bien ! Grand bien vous fasse ! S'énerva t-il à son tour en faisant de grands gestes.

- EH !Je ne me suis pas envoyé en … Et puis allez vous faire foutre !

Sur ces mots, elle claqua les talons et alla s'isoler dans son bureau tenant en sa main son indispensable breuvage*. Jane était insupportable mais elle n'avait rien fait pour limiter les dégâts non plus... Non mais et puis quoi encore, se corrigea t-elle, c'était sa vie privée et elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle allait fermer la porte à clé, quand une main l'en empêcha.

Une tête blonde passa la porte en frôlant son visage par la même occasion.

- Et si vous allez sur le terrain Lisbon, prévenez moi, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose pendant que vous n'êtes pas en état...

Lisbon laissa échapper un râle de frustration due à sa rage refoulée, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel en serrant les dents tout autant que les poings, blanchissant ses jointures, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant... et toujours souriant...

Ceci fait, il quitta le bureau en souriant de toutes ces dents, il ne savait pas pourquoi , mais savoir que Lisbon avait passé la nuit seule, avec une bouteille de tequila certes, mais sans compagnie masculine lui procurait la même bonne humeur que celle de la matinée. Il renonça pour le moment à éclaircir ce mystère, bien trop heureux de pouvoir effacer les images de son amie dans les bras d'un quelconque personnage.

Cette journée n'était peut être pas si mal partie finalement... il l'avait énervée oui, il n'en doutait pas, mais après tout, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de savoir que ce n'était qu'une petite gueule de bois. Et puis, c'est bien connu, qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien...

* * *

><p>* Le corbeau et le renard me pendait au nez, j'ai pas pu résister xD<p>

Bon alors, verdict?

Bon je sais c'est plutôt court, mais j'ai fait avec le peu de temps de répit que j'avais xD

J'essayerais de faire le prochain plus long d'autant que pour tout vous avouez, j'ai déjà un peu planifier les prochains chapitres et celui ci devait être beaucoup plus long, mais ben j'ai fait avec le temps dont je disposait xD

(En fait tout ce chapitre représente une ligne de résumé de chapitre que je me suis noté vite fait, et il y en avait une dizaine de prévue xD)

Bon sur ce, je ne suis pas contre l'expression de vos avis.


	5. Chp 5 Sous hypnose

Voilà la suite, merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je poste la suite vite fait, je m'attarde pas :)

Et un merci tout particulier à **MadMouse**.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Sous hypnose...<span>

_« L'hypnose c'est faire vivre aux gens un roman en direct par la voix. »_

_Bernard Weber._

Lisbon n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis sa dispute avec Jane, elle était toujours énervée, mais avait eu le temps de se poser. Il lui avait déjà assez pourri sa journée comme ça, elle n'allait pas en plus perdre son professionnalisme. Son horripilant consultant l'avait tellement agacée qu'elle était persuadée que, même sous hypnose, elle lui aurait fait la peau. Et pourtant c'était un bon hypnotiseur, ça oui. Elle se remémora brièvement la seule et unique fois où elle l'avait laissé faire. Ça avait été utile pour prouver son innocence, mais elle ne le laisserait recommencer pour rien au monde. C'était vraiment trop frustrant de savoir que Patrick Jane pouvait fouiller dans votre tête à loisir...

Elle sortit de sa rêveries pour se reconcentrer sur son activité.

Elle rédigeait quelques notes pour résumer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé jusqu'à présent, et il fallait bien le dire, ce n'était pas fameux. La brune se rappela alors que Van Pelt avait commencé une recherche. Elle se leva donc pour se diriger vers l'open-space, elle savait que si la rousse avait trouvé quelque chose, elle serait venue le lui dire, seulement Lisbon s'ennuyait prodigieusement, alors autant aller s'ennuyer avec ses collègues.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'open-space, Jane se leva avec un petit sourire qui lui valut un regard noir, il n'en loupé pas une.

L'agent senior s'approcha de sa subordonnée et commença à s'informer. Elle ignora la surprise de la rousse en constatant son teint blafard et son hématome plus voyant que jamais.

- Van Pelt, du nouveau avec cette recherche ? S'enquit-elle.

- Non patron, elle n'est toujours pas terminée, d'autant que j'ai ajouté une recherche dans les comptes privés.

- Bon ben dans ce cas il n'y a plus qu'à attendre... soupira t-elle, lassée.

- Il faut retourner interroger la famille, non ? Fit remarquer Rigsby, d'un ton interrogateur.

- Oui je sais. Mais quitte à y aller, autant avoir toutes les infos pour pouvoir les interroger de façon pertinente. C'est mon boulot et je suis votre patron, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, merci. Répondit t-elle sèchement.

Le brun se rembrunit, croisant les bras et s'enfonçant dans son siège pour y disparaître.

- Moi j'dis ça... J'dis rien... ronchonna t-il en trouvant un intérêt soudain pour son bureau.

- Pardon ? S'enquit Lisbon.

- Non, rien patron. S'empressa t-il de répondre, tout en mauvaise foi.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les membres de l'unité, Lisbon regrettant déjà ses paroles sans le montrer bien sûr, question de fierté. Rigsby se sentant comme un idiot, Grace gênée par la scène, quant à Cho et Jane, il ne faisait rien, Jane affichant un sourire en coin bien visible, Cho restant stoïque, comme toujours.

- Dîtes Lisbon, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.

Jane venez de briser le silence, ce fut donc tout naturellement que tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Jane, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur...

- Vous n'avez pas répondu. Répéta t-il.

- Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez ? S'impatienta la brune.

- Ben que vous répondiez. Répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Jane... le menaça t-elle.

- Pourquoi étiez vous en retard ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Commença t-elle, butée... avant de croiser le regard implorant de son consultant. J'ai raté le réveil... grogna t-elle.

- Pas bien dormi ? S'enquit-il, l'air de rien.

- Si, très bien.

- Alors peu ?

- Jane qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? S'agaça t-elle.

- Oh mais je m'informe c'est tout...

La scène devenait franchement gênante, et la présence de l'équipe n'aidait pas vraiment. Les trois compères étaient suspendus à leurs lèvres, attendant le moindre faux pas. Leurs étaient toujours divertissant bien que parfois... étrange ?

La rousse lassée de les voir se chamailler était retournée à son ordinateur, concentrée comme toujours... ou presque.

De l'autre côté, la discussion n'était pas terminée.

- Bien sûr, et bien mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde !

- Vous savez Lisbon, je demande par politesse, pour ne pas me baser unique sur mes observation, mais bon entre nous je sais déjà ce que vous avez fait hier soir... insinua t-il malicieusement.

- Jane, fermez là ! S'énerva t-elle en se levant, suscitant du même fait l'intérêt des deux observateurs, toujours pendus à ses lèvres.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je dise à vos collègues que hier vous avez abu...

- Ça y est patron ! Se réjouit la rousse.

Ils se retournèrent vers la rousse qui reçut un sourire de Lisbon, un regard amusé du consultant, et deux regards assassins. Elle ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre, du moins elle n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà Lisbon profitait de sa diversion pour changer de sujet.

- Alors, qu'est-ce vous avez trouvé ? L'interrogea t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise tandis que Van Pelt se repositionnait face à son écran.

- Une importante somme d'argent est crédité chaque moi sur le compte de Luc Framson, ce ne sont pas toujours les mêmes, mais elles sont plutôt proches.

Voyant qu'elle ne recevait que des regards interloqués, elle poursuivit.

- Ce qui est vraiment intéressant, c'est qu'à chaque fin de mois, Framson débite 2 000 dollars en liquide. Combinés au 10 000 qu'il reçoit en milieu de mois, ça ressemble fort à un trafique. Les motards n'avaient pas menti apparemment, il y a bien un trafic de drogue au Symphonia.

- Et il semblerait que ce soit bel et bien le patron qui tire les ficelles... confirma Cho.

- Je pense qu'une nouvelle visite à la famille s'impose, ajouta Lisbon en se redressant pour attraper sa veste en cuir.

- Je vous accompagne ! Intervînt aussitôt Jane avec enthousiaste.

- Huuummmmm... non .

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Je suis votre supérieure et je vous dis que vous restez ici, je prend Cho, ajouta t-elle en lui lançant un sourire de vainqueur.

- Je vous ai dit dans votre bureau que je viendrais, et puisque vous êtes encore un peu …

- Très bien, l'interrompit-elle en devinant la suite de sa phrase, je prend Jane, Cho, Rigsby, vous aidez Van Pelt à éplucher les comptes plus minutieusement, quelque chose me dit qu'il nous faudra un dossier bien fournit pour pouvoir faire parler Framson.

- Bien patron. Acquiescèrent-ils en cœur, en se mettant au boulot sans poser de questions. Ils n'avaient pas envie de subir les foudres de Lisbon, oh ça non.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Jane et Lisbon débarquaient de la voiture de la brune lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par le propriétaire des lieux, visiblement d'humeur joyeuse.

- Agent Lisbon c'est ça ?

- En effet monsieur Framson, nous venons vous interroger à propos du meurtre de votre femme. Expliqua Lisbon avec tact, sans rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

- Dans ce cas...

Luc Framson s'écarta pour laisser entrer Lisbon et Jane, les invitant d'une main accueillante.

Jane et Lisbon se lancèrent un regard en coin, tous deux interloqués. Il n'avait décidément pas le profil d'un mari en deuil. Il paraissait beaucoup plus joyeux que la veille, Jane ne put s'empêcher de réagir, il se glissa plus près de sa supérieure qui se tourna vers lui avec une regard interrogateur, presque de reproches.

- Personne ne peut faire son deuil en une nuit, soit il est mêlé de près ou de loin avec son meurtre, soit il n'en a absolument rien à faire, et dans ce cas, cet homme n'a pas de cœur. Lui confia t-il.

- C'est amusant venant de vous... s'amusa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jane allait lui demander d'approfondir, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, car s'il l'avait bien compris, il était réellement blessé. Cependant Framson fut plus rapide et il s'assit dans le plus grand fauteuil du salon en prenant appui sur le dossier.

- Alors, que voulez vous savoir ? S'enquit-il.

Lisbon ignora le regard de Jane qui se voulait meurtrier mais qui était plutôt perdu.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un de particulier pouvait en vouloir à votre femme ?

- Je ne vois pas non. Tout le monde aimait Rebecca. Expliqua t-il en haussant les épaule d'un air détendu.

- Pas tout le monde apparemment. Argua Jane en se recevant un regard noir de Lisbon.

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'offusqua Framson.

- Pas tout le monde puisque quelqu'un la détestait assez pour vouloir sa mort. Expliqua t-il comme s'il parlait à un arriéré.

- Comment osé vous ! S'outra t-il en se levant brusquement.

- Elle n'est pas morte par l'action du saint esprit vous savez. Continua un Jane de plus en plus amusé.

- Agent Lisbon ! Qui est ce clown !

- Je suis désolé , c'est un consultant... bafouilla t-elle, gênée et en colère contre son collègue.

- Oui consultant, donc je peux être aussi odieux que j'en ai envie, vous n'aimiez pas votre femme, il suffit de voir la peine que sa mort vous inspire.. ricana t-il.

- J'exige qu'il sorte d'ici sur le champs !

- Oui monsieur, nous... tenta une Lisbon alarmée par la fureur d'un gros bonnet.

- Vous pouvez exiger ce qui vous chante ça m'est bien égale. Fanfaronna Jane.

- Vous n'avez donc aucun contrôle sur cet homme, agent Lisbon !

- JANE DEHORS ! S'exclama Lisbon en le saisissant par le bras pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, sous le regard furibond de Luc Framson et le sourire de Jane.

Arrivés à la porte, elle le pointa du doigt et le poussa à l'extérieur où elle le tira jusqu'à la voiture.

- Je vais finir ce que j'ai à faire, vous, vous allez attendre dans la voiture, vous ne bougez pas, vous ne parlez pas, et surtout vous ne sortez pas de cette voiture! Le prévint t-elle.

- Oui bon ça va... soupira le blond en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

La brune lui jeta un dernier regard suspicieux avant de retourner à l'intérieur , rejoindre Luc Framson pour lui poser encore quelques questions puisqu'elle n'avait pu en poser qu'une grâce à son merveilleux consultant...

Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil face à l'homme et reprit là où ils en étaient avant l'intervention de Jane.

- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Framson, pourrions nous reprendre les questions ?s'enquit-elle en croisant les doigts pour ne pas assister à une nouvelle crise de fureur.

- Très bien, mais faîtes vite, j'ai des choses importantes à régler. Siffla t-il.

- Ce ne sera pas long. Votre femme n'a donc eut aucuns problèmes quel qu'il soit avec son entourage ?

- Absolument aucun.

- Monsieur Framson, nous avons inspecter vos compte, et il se trouve que l'un d'entre un à une activité inhabituelle.

- Poursuivez.

La brunette supportait tant bien que mal de devoir se plier aux exigences d'un homme tel que Luc Framson, mais elle continua pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son boulot.

- Nous avons été interroger quelques habitué de votre boite de nuit, le Symphonia, et il se trouve qu'un trafique de drogue soit en vigueur. Mais j'imagine que je ne vous apprends rien puisque les prélèvements et les versements à différentes périodes du mois suggère que vous en soyez à la tête.

- Vous insinuez que j'aurais tué ma femme pour une histoire de drogue ! C'est ridicule !

- Nous n'avons rien dit de tel ! Se défendit immédiatement la brune en voyant l'homme en face d'elle se lever, elle en fit d'ailleurs de même.

- Vos élucubrations vous vaudront une séjour à la circulation ! S'égosilla t-il en la poussant frénétiquement du doigt.

- Monsieur Framson arrêtez... le prévint t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner.

C'était peine perdu puisqu'il l'avait à présent agripper par le bras, lui hurlant dans les oreilles qu'elle finirait à la circulation, que quelques coups de fil suffiraient, qu'elle n'avait absolument aucunes preuves...

Elle allait tenter de se dégager quand elle sentit une douleur vive au niveau de ses cotes, Luc Framson n'ayant pas arrêter de la pousser l'avait fait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche et tombe sur la table basse. Il la relâcha alors et cessa par la même occasion de la secouer comme un prunier.

Elle se releva douloureusement en se tenant les cotes d'une main, Luc Framson se calma instantanément et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lisbon.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il, soudain bien moins colérique.

- Oui... Monsieur Framson, nous ne vous accusons absolument pas d'avoir tué votre femme, nous vous soupçonnons fortement de tenir un commerce illicite au sein de votre boite de nuit. Grinça t-elle en laissant s'échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant.

- Agent Lisbon, je crois que nous devrions en rester là pour le moment. Contactez moi si vous avancez sur le meurtre de ma femme. Je suis désolé pour cet incident, et en contre partie, vous ne finirez pas à la circulation. Frédéric, veuillez raccompagner l'agent Lisbon.

Le majordome arriva aussitôt en posant une main de le dos de Lisbon pour la guider vers la porte, provocant au passage une douleur d'autant plus vive chez la brune qui était totalement ahurie. Elle n'avait même pas pu réagir sous le coup de la surprise. Il venait de la snober en beauté , sans compter qu'il l'avait « laisser garder son poste » parce qu'il lui avait broyé les cotes.

Elle fulmina en instant sur le péron où elle était à présent seule. Elle regagna rapidement la voiture où elle s'étonna de retrouver son consultant. Il l'avait vraiment écouté pour une fois.

- Vous êtes resté ici ? S'étonna t-elle, anxieuse.

- Ben c'est ce que vous vouliez non ?

- Je m'étonne simplement que vous vous soyez montré adulte pour une fois. Argua t-elle.

- La confiance règne ! Plaisanta t-il.

- Bon allez on y va.. soupira Lisbon avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur très aiguë.

Lisbon était montée dans la voiture un peu trop précipitamment et sa chemise s'était un peu surélevée, révélant au passage son flanc droit. Jane l'avait bien entendu remarqué et s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque bien salée comme à son habitude lorsqu'il avait découvert une zone rouge et enflée. Il avait alors innocemment posé sa main dessus, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

- Jane vous êtes malade ! S'étrangla Lisbon en repoussant sa main.

Le blond répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à regard la peau sur laquelle il avait eut la main posée quelques secondes plus tôt. Se rappelant de sa douceur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Lisbon ? Demanda le consultant en fronçant les sourcils, se rappelant soudainement des propos et de l'humeur de leur suspect. C'est Framson qui vous a fait ça ? S'énerva t-il.

- Laissez tomber Jane.

- Certainement pas !

- Et arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! Rougit-elle en réajustant sa chemise sur ses hanches.

- Lisbon... souffla t-il, menaçant en plissant les yeux, si vous ne me le dites pas, je vous hypnotise ! Menaça t-il en déclenchant un sourire sur sa supérieure, faisant disparaître ses joues rouges.

Il n'avait pu se retenir ce plaisir. Celui de la faire sourire. En la voyant rougir, il n'avait plus eut envie que d'une seule chose : Voir son sourire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'hypnotiser contre ma volonté ! S'amusa t-elle.

- Et d'où vous sortez ça ? Demanda t-il, amusé à son tour.

- Jane, c'est vous qui me l'avait dit. Lui rappela t-elle en laissant échapper un léger rire.

- Vous m'avez écouté ! S'étonna t-il faussement.

Ce qui déclencha un rire plus intense chez sa supérieure, vite suivie par un cri de douleur qu'elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle put. Jan retrouva son sérieux, il avait presque oublier la marque de Lisbon.

Lorsque la brune croisa le regard de son consultant, qui brillait par l'inquiétude, elle soupira et finit par se résigner.

- C'est rien Jane, Framson m'a poussé et je suis tombé sur la table basse.

- Quoi ! Et vous ne l'avez pas embarqué ? S'outra t-il.

- Il ne m'en a pas tellement laissé le temps, il m'a mit dehors en me précisant que je ne finirais pas à la circulation juste après... soupira t-elle en secouant la tête horizontalement.

- L'ordure... rouspéta t-il.

- Bon Jane, assez parlé, direction le CBI, il faut que je vois si Van Pelt a trouvé des preuves solide pour retourner voir Framson. Et d'ailleurs, il faudrait retourner faire un tour au Symphonia...

- Lisbon vous devriez aller voir un médecin... proposa t-il l'air de rien.

- Inutile, on verra tout ça une fois au bureau.

Jane répondit pas, regardant droit devant lui en jetant de temps en temps des regards en coin à sa supérieure, laissant son esprit dériver. Framson était un bel enfoiré, ça il en était sûr, mais était-ce lui le coupable ? Il n'était sûr de rien. Ce qui était sûr c'est que dans le moment présent, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir comme il le voulait. Non, pas avec la colère qui lui nouait la gorge en pensant que quelqu'un pouvait blesser une personne comme Lisbon.

Non, personne ne devrait avoir le droit de s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme Lisbon, une personne généreuse, courageuse, bonne, et juste. Lisbon méritait tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur sur cette Terre. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit à cette pensée, elle le méritait ça oui, il en était certain, et pourtant... elle avait déjà tellement souffert. Il se dit à cet instant qu'il ferait toujours de son mieux pour rendre heureuse Térésa Lisbon, parce qu'elle était quelqu'un d'honnête, d'intègre, de juste, quelqu'un de bien en somme. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait une peau étonnamment douce au toucher et des yeux vert d'une intensité incroyable, sans parler de ce sourire et de ces joues rosies... Oui, Térésa Lisbon valait tout l'or du monde, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il le lui rendrait. Il lui rendrait ses sourires au quintuple et jamais plus il ne laisserait Térésa Lisbon être malheureuse, pas tant qu'il serait en vie, pas tant qu'ils seraient amis, pas tant qu'il le pourrait. Foi de Patrick Jane.

Il se surprit à penser que Lisbon était finalement au moins aussi douée que lui, elle aussi, elle l'avait hypnotisé, et ça, sans même s'en apercevoir... Car lorsque Patrick Jane était aux côtés de Térésa Lisbon , il ne vivait plus dans son monde, ce monde sombre où il ne vivait que pour la vengeance. Non, aux côtés de Térésa Lisbon, il vivait dans le monde réel celui où des gens faisaient ce qu'ils croyaient juste tandis que d'autre étaient punis parce qu'il ne l'avaient pas fait,celui où il existait encore des gens capables d'en aider d'autres, celui où une femme telle que Térésa Lisbon était le plus beau des joyaux.

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict?<p>

Au fait, je suis au courant que mes postes ne sont pas très réguliers, mais pour y remédier, j'ai deux options :

_soit j'arrête de publier pendant un moment, et je recommencerez à publier quand j'aurais finis d'écrire la fic, pour pouvoir publier régulièrement, à savoir que le plan lui, est déjà finis, les idées sont déjà toutes planifiées, reste plus qu'à les mettre par écrit.

_soit je publie quand j'ai fini d'écrire un chapitre, chaque fois que l'un est fini.

Je vous laisse choisir.


End file.
